1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cosmetic dispensers, and is directed more particularly to such dispensers in which the cosmetic is dispensed by means of a rotating application member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cosmetic dispensers of the so-called "roll-on" type are well known in the art and have enjoyed wide commercial use, especially in the application to the skin of deodorants and antiperspirants. While numerous variations of such dispensers are known, they generally include a ground ball application member rotatably secured within a socket having a dispensing opening. The product is carried on the surface of the rotating ball to the dispensing opening for application, in the case of the above-mentioned cosmetic products, to the skin of the user. These dispensers are generally convenient to use and can apply the dispensed product accurately at the site where it is needed; with the trend away from aerosol dispensing, they are coming in for renewed interest.
However, known roll-on cosmetic dispensers utilizing a ball turning in a socket exhibit the undesirable tendency to entrap and pull on body hair, a problem which affects a substantial portion of male users of roll-on deodorants and anti-perspirants.
Another problem associated with known roll-on dispensers is the high manufacturing cost associated with the ground ball, a problem which is becoming more important with what appears to be a growing consumer preference for roll-on dispensers with a larger roller ball than heretofore has been in wide use. A ground ball provides the precision surface to fit the socket with the precise tolerances needed for accurate dispensing, and it also seems to grip the skin better for positive rotation in its socket. However, the manufacturing process for the ball involves (1) molding, (2) grinding to restore roundness and eliminate mold marks, and (3) sorting out the samples that fail to meet specified tolerances. Therefore, substantial savings could be realized if the ground ball could be eliminated and replaced with a simple molded part.
A further difficulty with known roll-on dispensers having a ground ball is that after a period of use, drying of the product tends to leave deposits interfering with rotation of the ball, with the result that the ball drags on the user's skin, the ground surface no longer by itself adequate to insure proper rotation.